mixedrealitylabfandomcom-20200215-history
Report for NEC R
Report for Presentation and Demonstration at NEC Yongsoon Choi NEC C&C Innovation Research Lab and Keio Media Design Purpose: project final presentation and demonstration Project Name: Kitchen Media Dates : 05/03/2011 – 15/03/2011 Location : NEC - R&D Center in Nara, Japan I‘ve been NEC C&C laboratory for the final demonstration of co-dining table from 5th of Mar. to 11st of Mar. 2011 and I’ve moved to Keio Media Design for my Ph.D preliminary exam and setting up the poster frame from Mar. from 12st of Mar, to 15th of Mar, 2011. The demonstration of Co-dining table NEC kitchen media project has been on for 2 years from 2009 Apr. And the goal of this year is implementation of co-dining table which create a sense of co-dining and co-presence for people who are located in different places. Especially, the main concept of co-dining table was “Hospitality (おもてなし)” and our co-dining system was designed for this hospitality feelings in co-dining and the co-dining system uses technologies to bond remote people through meaningful communication using food and dinning channels The co-dining table is implemented with four devices: food printer, moving object table, a table cloth display and a screen for gesture-based interaction. Problems We arrived at NEC lab on 7th of Mar. in the morning. But we could not help waiting for our parcels until around 3:30 PM for the delay of DHL service. I ordered DHL in Singapore to deliver our parcels on 7th of March around 10 AM. But for somewhat reasons, DHL in Singapore didn’t mark my asking of delivery time on the delivery invoice sheets on the parcels, And naturally DHL in Japan delivered our parcels as like normal parcels. And the worst issue of DHL, DHL Japan didn’t deliver our parcels by themselves. Strangely they asked local delivery company; Sagawa, to delivery our parcels to NEC C&C lab in Nara. They said our parcels were arrived at Osaka international airport on Saturday but they didn’t have branch office in Nara where is NEC C&C lab and they asked local delivery service since they thought our parcels seemed to be normal parcels. For the DHL faults, we should pay the delivery fee to the local delivery company (from Osaka to NEC Nara lab) and many of parts in food printer were broken. We had to carefully examine the broken parts and identify which belongs to where, and glue them back together again using super glue. The axis of the printer was also broken, and it took us a long time to adjust them back to the original position. And co-dining table parts were also broken for the DHL’s delivery faults. We should purchase some black color to paint the broken parts on the table parts. And during the preparation of demonstrations, we could not use the Internet for NEC C&C laboratory’s internal Internet checking tests. For this reason, we could not test the conference communication and we decided to demonstrate local connections. And we were needed to finish our works by 8 PM every day because they usually off the works from 5pm and someone had to stay with us, if we want to stay more at their lab and the local bus to go the subway was one-hour routine bus and last bus time was 9PM. Installations We could continue to install all modules on second day. And we were needed to finish all setting up by the second day because the next was the final demonstration day and we were needed to take some pictures to use for making the final presentation. We were focused on setting all H/W firstly and solved the S/W and related problems later (e.g. Internet communication, setting up Food printer, attaching stopping sensors on moving table, etc) Presentation and demonstration The third day, Veronica gave a presentation and successfully we could show the co-dining table working. All people who watched our presentation and demonstration were happy about our results and NEC wanted to extend the research contract to study more on subconscious level communication based on our co-dining experiences. Finalizing and moved to KMD After finishing the successful demonstration, Kato san asked some issues before our leaving. He wanted to test the conference communication in Internet between NUS and NEC, and we were needed to check NEC’s network conditions and setting to set up this communication module later. And he asked the manual and troubleshooting documents to manage the co-dining table demonstration when he shows this table to other guest without us. After finalizing these issues and cleaning up and ordering DHL to deliver our parcels (food printer, and other tool and ingredient material for the demonstration) I could move to KMD for my Ph.d preliminary exam on Sunday. Hanging on the frame for instruction of CUTE center projects in Japan. The frame that I ordered 1 month ago were finally arrived at KMD. I could print 1500 X 500 size posters on Creative leap, Empathy fashion media, and Kitchen media that we are executing in Japan cute center. I could put these posters into 1500 X 1500 mm frame and hang on that frame.